lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Shot (episode)
* "Last Shot" is the seventh episode of Season 2 and the twenty-first episode overall. It will air in 2017. Synopsis "A competition requires the the girls' band to swap a member with the boys' band. Against Parker's advice, Jude auditions for a commercial." Plot In this episode of Lost and Found, Parker and Mr. T perform a song called 'Last Shot' to mark the annual competition of 'Rock Against the Clock', where you only have a day to write and perform a song. According to Parker, herself and Mr T were touring musician back in the day, so they decided to set up this competition. However, there is a twist every year; this time it is that each band must swap one member of their band with another member of another band. Maggie suggests that she leaves Leia's Band but Leia does not want her spending time with Luke, so Leia tells the band that if she is in either band, the band will win. Leia's Band becomes angry so Rachel, Annabelle and especially Maggie vote against Leia, so Leia goes to Luke's band. Meanwhile, on Luke's Band, Luke, Theo, John, and James are voting ho should leave the band. Eventually, they decide on James leaving, but when Leia shows up at the door, Luke gets a fright and decides to leave, as he accidentally admitted to the Internet that he likes Leia, and lied to her about it, and he said he wasn't ready to face her yet, so Luke and Leia swap bands. Leia's plan backfires, so she asks Rachel and Annabelle to not be in the band with Luke and Maggie. Rachel said she will accept on one condition: she asks Leia to publicly announce that she is choosing Luke over the band. Without thinking, Leia does so. After that, Leia lies to Maggie, telling her that Parker gave her an audition to go to, to get her out of the way. Maggie heads towards Parker's office and asks about the audition, confusing her because it wasnt true. Meanwhile Luke and Leia were talking about the song he was performing. Luke later says that the song is about was about "wanting to be with but scared that it isn't going to work then your going to lose a friend and it's going to be a disaster so they'll end up doing something stupid like lying to them but you just hope the one day it all makes sense and they understand." Then Leia understands that Luke is afraid to admit his feeling for her. Then Maggie walks in telling them that Parker knew nothing about the audition Leia then runs out to the boy band. Luke and Maggie are performing the song at rock against the clock. Luke then says music was always his first love but now it might be something else (Leia) and her hope Leia is going to wait for him until he figures everything out. When they finished song Maggie goes up to Leia and says that she would be watching right next to Luke trying to siked her out before she performs. Leia and the Lukeless won and they had to sign the torch then the girls from the band wanted to talk to Leia and they told her that what she did was low so theykicked her out the ba nd and Leia ran off crying. THE END Trivia * Leia is no longer a member of the girls' band. Cultural References *The title of the episode shares the name with a song that is performed in the episode. Cast Main *Shane Harte as Luke *Sarah Carmosino as Rachel *Alyssa Baker as Maggie *Levi Clattenburg as Theo *Keara Graves as Leia *Deshaun Clarke as Jude *Alex Zaichkowski as John *Olivia Solo as Annabelle *Ali Milner as Parker *Michael Torontow as Mr. T Recurring *Trevor Tordjman as James Absent *Katrina Hachey as Hannah *Rakim Kelly as Isaac *Jeni Ross as Clara *Matthew Bacik as Nate *Ella Jonas Farlinger as Eva *Maranda Thomas as Mary Songs *"Last Shot" *"Worth The Wait" *"Keep Me Hanging" Quotes Gallery Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Season 2